Cry for the Plains of Green Flames
by GreyLoki
Summary: There is something ominous brewing within the Land of OOO. People are being assaulted by a deadly new foe. Though not killed, their fate is far worse. What is it's goal? Why has it now begun to move? Finn and Jake must find the answers to end its unknown plot. Is fate or luck on their side? And what of their new companion, what secrets does he hold?
1. The Night Before

**Hello. My name is GreyLoki, but you can call me Grey... or asshole, which ever you prefer**

**This is my first Adventure Time story.**

**If anyone who reads want to give me pointers or critiques**

**either message me or write a review**

**So enjoy the prologue...**

* * *

Midnight, a time in which everyone wants to experience. Not by themselves, of course. Yet, that's how Magic Man found himself. He has been traveling, scamming and tricking people everyday since even before his banishment from Mars. Now he is all alone ass the moon's dim light was the only illumination for him. He never much cared about others, but he still didn't want to be alone at time like this. He begins a trek through the Forest of Solace this night to alleviate his feelings of loneliness. His feelings of loneliness are fading, but the uncomfortable feeling he felt stayed.

Magic Man did not feel alone anymore and that unnerved him. He felt as if something was watching him, stalking him... hunting him. He now wanted nothing more than to leave this forest, but when he turned and searched for where he entered there was nothing, but more trees. He then noticed as the light of the moon began getting dimmer. When he looked towards it he saw the branches and leaves of the trees began intertwining and blocking his vision of the sky and restricting the light from entering.

He felt terrified by this so he used his magic to clear away the newly formed ceiling. With a flick of his wrists a collection of lights shot towards the branches, but died out just before they made contact. He was shocked at this so he tried again... with the same result. He began hearing slight rustling all around him. Looking about he saw that the trees had become more decayed and twisted. The scenery which was once peaceful and engrossing had now become ominous and seeped with death. He did not wish to be here. He wanted out. So he ran through the now malevolent domain, hoping to find the edge the forest. He could feel the presence observe him as he endeavored to find his way. He ran as if his life depended on it, as he felt it did. As he ran the light dimmed more and more until it was pitch black. He tripped on something and fell to the floor of the forest. He quickly turned on to his back and looked about.

Magic Man's breath was ragged and his heart trembled. He could not see around him as the darkness did not break. He heard slight rustling all around him. He slowly raised a hand and with a flick of his wrist created a small orb of blue light to illuminate his surroundings. What he saw put more fear into his heart. The decaying trees had formed a compact cage around him. The gaps were too small to squeeze through and the branches above him had made thickly dense ceiling. He got up and looked about the cage when he saw them.

A pair of wispy green eyes, far away on the other side of the cage's tree bars, were looking back at him. As he stared into them, they grew brighter. He sent his orb of light towards the eyes to see who his audience contained. As the orb closed in on the eyes, it illuminated their owner's head. It's entire head was encased in an ivory mask, tinted blue from the orb's light. The mask was in the shape of a skull.

Magic Man did not know what this creature want of him, but he did not look away. He stared upon it as he grew the courage to address it, but the moment he blinked the creature and the orb vanished. He quickly set up another orb and noticed the creature was now closer, now it's entire body was in view. It stood not even a head taller than him. Its legs were covered by grey loose hunter slacks made of short gray fur. Its feet were like talons. Its torso was fully covered by black bandages that hugged his body, with light ivory armor over them. Its hand, uncovered, were gray claws. The armor appeared to be made of bone. Upon its back was a large sickle shaped item also covered in black bandages.

The creature slowly approaching the cage while never taking his eyes off of Magic Man. Magic Man backed away from the tree bars to keep out of the creatures reach. Magic Man then felt his magic slowly fading. Not understanding how, he looked around for the cause, but almost immediately the light from the orb went out. He looked to where the light was last and saw nothing, but darkness.

With the last bit of magic he had, Magic Man created one more orb of light. Its light was dim so he couldn't see outside the cage, but that was not what frightened him now. The creature was not standing at the outside edge of the cage, but within it. The light of the creature's eyes grew brighter as it peered upon him. Hoping to use the darkness to hide, Magic Man had the orb fade. He could still see the creature's eyes as he backed away. They were not following him.

The creature seemed to stay in place as Magic Man back up into the cage's bars. Then two small green flames grew, from the creature's claw. The flames grew until it fully encased the creature. Magic Man's face had the look of pure terror as he looked upon the creature. The creature slowly looked upon him before snuffing out it's flame.

Before he could move the creature pounced upon Magic Man, bring him to the ground. The creature made no sound as it stayed atop him. With its face close to his he saw the eyes in more detail. The outer part of its eyes were black instead of white. Its pupils were bright green. They looked almost lifeless, but flashed with triumph as it stared down on him.

Magic Man saw it move one of its claws to his face. It flared up with its green flame again before plunging into his chest. It looked as if it just phased through. There was no pain, but Magic Man felt himself grow cold and hollow as he stared into the creatures eyes. The creature began pulling its claw out of his chest clutching something. As it did so Magic Man could see what it was that was being pulled out, a faded ghostly version of himself.

The creature now stood above a hollowed husk of the one once known as Magic Man. In its claw was a glass orb which contained the soul of its victim. The creature raised its head to the sky, the decaying tree cage was fading away to show a peaceful midnight sky and a captivating wooded area. As it looked to the sky it's eyes changed to a normal pair. It looked about for something when another being came down from the treetops. It stayed amongst the shadows but its outline shown that it was smaller than the creature and more lithe.

The creature approached the shadows and offered up the glass orb. The smaller creature took the orb and placed it in a deep black satchel and disappeared back into the treetops. The creature looked back upon Magic Man's husk. It placed one of its claw's appendage on the forehead of the husk and whispered a command into its ear.

"Once the dawn's light breaks the sky," it whispered in an dominating voice, "make your way to the Candy Kingdom." A faint green light shined as a mark appeared on the husk's forehead. The husk continued to lay there as the creature skulked out of sight.

For hours the husk laid there, its eyes empty and unblinking and its body becoming pale and barely breathing. It had not moved even a small muscle, just laid upon the ground. Then the sky grew darker just before and orange light streaked across the sky. Dawn had arrived.

The husk slowly rose from the ground. Once it got to its feet it blankly stared into the distance. It then began to slowly wake its way. Following the command of the creature it was on the path to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading to the end of the prologue.**

**And again; if you have any pointers or critiques**

**either message me or write a review.**

**Thanks again.**


	2. Ch 1: An oddity in the Candy Kingdom

**Finding away to continue was harder than expected, but atleast this story ain't in purgatory anymore.**

* * *

**~Ch. 1~**

**~An oddity in ****the Candy Kingdom~**

A small motorized carriage rushes along the green hills. Steering the carriage was an adolescent teen with pale white skin. His short raven hair was messy. His garb consisted of a pair loose muddy-brown slacks, a forest green t-shirt, grey beret and black travel boots.

"Can I ask why we're going?" asked the young teen yelling over the sound of the engine to the passengers in the carriage.

A red cat half his size crawled from inside the carriage to the empty seat next to him before speaking, "Dr. Princess needed a ride there, so I volunteered us to take her."

"Ok, let me rephrase, Tabs" he spoke loudly, "Why did **I** have to come, let alone drive?"

The cat, Tabs, looked annoyed and said to the young man, "Because the last time I left you alone in Wizard City you nearly burnt the Grand Master Wizard's castle down."

"How was I supposed to know the flame would get that strong?" He said with a half chuckle, "Besides, at least my arm was sealed at the time, or there wouldn't have been a Wizard City."

"Do you really think that was funny, Davon?" Tabs asked outraged, "The fact you could summon the fire should have been…"

"Impossible," he finished for her, "I know, but now I'm getting the hang of it."

"You shouldn't be trying to use it, Period!" she yelled.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" he said slightly dejected. He noticed that they were nearing their destination and called to the carriage, "DP m.d.! We're almost there!"

A green skinned woman with brown pigtailed hair peeked her head out the side of the carriage and laid her eyes on the Candy Kingdom.

"Well," she said loudly, "Let's see why my Vacay was cut short."

Davon slowed the carriage's speed and stopped at the gate as a Banana Guard came up and asked of them their business.

"We're here to drop off Dr Princess at the Candy Kingdom Mental Hospital," Davin told him.

"OH MY GLOB! WHAT HAPPENED!? IS SHE ALRIGHT!?" the Banana Guard exclaimed.

"Huh? Nothing happened," Davon answered confused, "She's fine."

"Then why does she need to go to the hospital?" the Banana Guard asked looking confused.

Davon stared at the Banana Guard as if he was crazy, "She's a doctor. I assume she would go there to check on patients."

"Oh," said the Banana Guard , who looked as though he still didn't get it. He allowed the carriage to pass through the gate.

"I know they're bananas," Davon started ranting as he pulled away from the Banana Guards' post, "but do they need to be that soft in the head. It's like talking to worm-pups."

"Let's just get to the hospital," Tabs told him.

"I swear they should be the ones committed," mumbled Davon as he steered the carriage through the streets. Upon reaching the mental hospital he stepped down from the carriage and opened the door to let Dr. Princess out.

"Thanks Davon," she said taking his hand as she stepped out of the carriage. As she straightened out her lab coat the doors to the mental hospital opened. Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler came out to greet her.

"How's things, PB?" greeted Dr. Princess when they reached them.

"Things fine," she said with a smile, "but we have an oddity."

"An oddity in a mental hospital? Das ist überraschend [That's surprising]," Davon said sarcastically.

Tabs leaped up oh his shoulder and smacked the back of his head and said, "Show some respect! I'm sorry for my brother's insolence, Princess."

Peppermint Butler leered at Davon, but Princess Bubblegum just nodded and lead Dr. Princess into the mental hospital. Tabs went and prepared the carriage for departure. Davon looked around and noticed that Tabs wasn't looking. He took this chance and snuck away into the mental hospital.

The front desk was empty, but there were some patients walking around. Most were under supervision of some candy nurses. Davon looked around and noticed a few "famous" residents; such as the Royal Tart Toter and Baby Snaps; the male cookie who believed he was a Princess. Davon found himself with a sad smile on his face. He looked at the residents, their fall into their delusions and felt a pang in his spirit.

He turned and walked down a hall looking at the patients as he passed by there rooms. Some seemed paranoid of the voices that Davon couldn't hear and others just seemed like drooling husks of a person. He didn't like this setting.

As Davon navigated his way through the building he came across an examination room. Inside the room he saw Dr. Princess looking over Magic Man, who was sitting on a cot in the middle of the room. Princess Bubblegum was next to the door watching her evaluate Magic Man. It seems that Peppermint Butler had left them to their work as he was absent from the room.

"I always knew Magic Man was not right in the head," Davon said as he entered the room. Princess Bubblegum looked at him out of the corner of her eye, but did not tell him to leave.

"You haven't left yet, Davon?" Dr. Princess says without looking away from Magic Man.

"Nope," he answered, "Why are you looking him over? He's just a jerk that scams people."

"He's been standing at the gate for hours," Princess Bubblegum answered slightly annoyed, "Not once did move, shift his feet, or even use 'magic' since before noon."

"Well that's not like him," Davon said moving to have a closer look, "Even if this is a scam, to go so long without flaunting his magical skill? Seltsam [weird]."

"Ja [yeah]" Princess Bubblegum said. As Davon took a look at Magic Man he noticed that he was pale. His breathing slow and quiet. Davon softly gripped Magic Man's arm and felt something amiss.

"Princess Bubblegum," Davon said looking over his shoulder, "I know you don't believe in magic, but I have a technique that might be useful. I would like your permission to use it." Princess Bubblegum looked annoyed that Davon was suggesting that magic could find what she couldn't.

"My evaluation says he's fine," piped up Dr. Princess as she jotted down her notes, "but it couldn't hurt having an alternative check-up." The Princess just sighed and nodded. Dr. Princess looked at Davon and asked if he needed anything for his technique.

"Nah," he answered, "Just need him." Davon then moved directly in front of the sitting Magic Man and placed his hands upon the sides of Magic Man's head. He looked directly into Magic Man's eyes and spoke a phrase.

"**Gewähre mir diese Bitte: Lassen Sie das Fenster, um den Kern… Öffnen! [Grant me this request: Let the window to the core… Open!]"**

Magic Man's eyes opened widely and began to shine with a subdued emerald light. As the light died down, Princess Bubblegum and Dr. Princess approached Davon.

"Well," Dr. Princess began, "What did you find?"

"Nothing," Davon replied with a surprised look on his face.

"Hmph, so you found nothing like Dr. Princess?" Princess Bubblegum said shaking her head, "So much for a 'magical' answer."

"You don't understand," Davon started, "This technique was to help find spiritual problems within the subject. The fact that there was little reaction means something terrible."

"What does it mean?" asked Dr. Princess.

Davon backed away from Magic Man, his body language spoke volumes about how worried he was, "Magic Man's soul has been taken."


End file.
